With the progress of recent electronics technology, a reduction in size and increase in capacitance have been required for laminated ceramic capacitors. In order to satisfy these requirements, a reduction in layer thickness has been advanced for dielectric layers of laminated ceramic capacitors. However, the reduction of the dielectric layers in layer thickness increases the electric field intensity applied per layer. Therefore, improvements in reliability in the case of applying a voltage, in particular, improvements in lifetime characteristics in a high-temperature loading test have been required for the dielectric ceramic used in the dielectric layers.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a dielectric ceramic having a perovskite-type crystal structure containing barium titanate as its main constituent and containing a rare-earth element, magnesium, and manganese as accessory constituents, which is represented by the composition formula (Ba1-yREy)(Ti1-a-bMgaoMnb) O3 (RE: rare-earth element), where the respective ranges are 0.06≦y≦0.09, 0.03≦ao≦0.045, and 0.012≦b≦0.018.